


Duration

by st4rlabsforever (omaken)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaken/pseuds/st4rlabsforever
Summary: “Hey! So,” Cisco says, pulling out the dark blue package from his shopping bag, “I was thinking we could try this tonight.” He tosses it to Barry and tries his best not to blush. The slogan ‘Last Longer. Stay In The Moment’ stares back at him in big, white letters. Or: in which Cisco buys Barry an endurance enhancer, and Barry is not amused at all.





	

“Hey! So,” Cisco says, pulling out the dark blue package from his shopping bag, “I was thinking we could try this tonight.” He tosses it to Barry and tries his best not to blush. The slogan ‘Last Longer. Stay In The Moment’ stares back at him in big, white letters.

“What is this?” Barry asks. His expression is perfectly bland in that way Cisco has come to learn means ‘I am not amused. Like, at all.’

“It’s KY Duration, dude.” Cisco squirms when Barry remains impassive. For someone who’s crafted an entire image on playing the nice guy, Barry’s pretty damn good at being intimidating when he wants to be. “I thought we could try getting a little extra mileage out of the gas tank, you know?”

Barry raises an eyebrow and reads off of the package, “male genital desensitizer.”

“Worth a shot, right?” It’s not that the sex with Barry isn’t already mind-blowing, he just saw it at the local Target and thought it might help Barry enjoy things a little more in the bedroom. God knows Cisco is getting more than his fair share when Barry is literally a human vibrator.

Barry just stares wordlessly, alternating between looking down at the package and back up at Cisco, before finally electing to speak. “Take your clothes off and get on the bed.”

Score. Cisco allows himself a mental fist pump or two. And if he notices Barry’s voice has dropped lower than normal, he definitely doesn’t say anything. He figures tonight can only be amazing.

*

“Ahh,” Cisco groans, “come on, just a little more.” He grinds his hips up, desperately seeking that extra little bit of friction he needs to tip him over the edge, but it doesn’t come. The hand gently rubbing his cock – Barry’s hand – loosens its grip, and Cisco lets off a frustrated sigh.

When Barry had told him he wasn’t allowed to touch himself, Cisco nodded along enthusiastically. Why would he need to with Barry around? At ten minutes in, though, rock hard and stymied by the glacial pace Barry had set, Cisco began to realize exactly what he was in for. At the thirty minute mark, Cisco caved and reached down to rub himself off. But fast as...well, the Flash, Barry had smacked his hands away, tutting like a schoolteacher would a small child.

An hour, and Cisco realized he might actually lose his damn mind.

They’re nearly two hours in now, and it’s...well, it’s definitely infuriating. But it’s also euphoric, blissful, incredible – all of the above. He’s standing on the edge of the precipice, knows he’s on the cusp of something amazing, if only Barry would give it to him.

“You’re doing so well for me, Cisco.” Barry’s voice is barely above a whisper, but it’s about an octave lower than normal, and it’s doing things for Cisco. “Just a little bit more.”

Cisco whimpers.

Barry rolls his sleeves up, and Cisco belatedly realizes that Barry’s still fully clothed – socks, jeans, and the maroon and navy of the only damn plaid he owns – which tells Cisco exactly how little Barry is willing to help him achieve his happy ending. Barry braces his elbows at the edge of the mattress and wraps both hands around Cisco’s cock.

It’s probably a testament to how desperate he is right now that Cisco moans, long and deep, at the simple act of Barry merely touching him. Instead of the gentle up and down strokes Barry’s been doing with increasing creativity over the past hour, Barry presses his thumbs firmly into Cisco’s shaft, making small circular motions just below the base of the head. He even accents his rhythm with slow pulses of his entire hands, and it’s maddening. Barry’s speedster powers could bring this to an end in a fraction of a second, but he’s turned them on their head, using them instead to prolong this.

Cisco arches his back, his head and elbows digging deep into the mattress. “God,” he says.

It’s one of the most amazing things he’s ever felt. For all intents and purposes, Barry is essentially giving his dick a massage, which Cisco didn’t even realize was a thing he needed, but hoh boy does he need it. The problem, though, is that it’s still Not. Enough.

Cisco thrusts his hips up violently. Barry’s done such an expert job of keeping him balanced precariously atop the metaphorical high wire that all Cisco needs is one little push to push himself over the edge – just a little extra stimulation. But just as suddenly, the pressure of Barry’s hands around his cock disappears.

Cisco wants to cry. “Why…?” he asks, panting heavily, bedsheets crumpled in his fists, eyes closed.

“A little extra mileage out of the gas tank, right?” Barry says softly.

Cisco peeks open one eye, then the other, and yup, the corners of Barry’s lips are definitely angled upwards in a smirk. It’s downright naughty, and it sends a jolt straight through Cisco’s cock. Through the haze of arousal that’s slowly been threatening to overwhelm him, Cisco knows he should probably be annoyed – at how easily Barry’s playing him like a fiddle, at how he’s desperate for Barry’s touch like a horny teenager – but he can’t bring himself to care at this point.

“I hate you so much,” Cisco growls.

Barry chuckles. “Now that’s a lie.”

And Cisco doesn’t bother to argue back, just melts into the sheets as Barry starts up again. He puts the palms of his hands along the length of Cisco’s shaft and slides them up and down. THe odd vibration or two only makes it better, but Cisco’s already resigned to the fact that it won’t be enough.

“You know,” Barry says, “if you’re having trouble staying in the moment…” He holds up the KY spray bottle in one hand while the other lazily works Cisco over from balls to head.

Cisco’s eyes widen. If Barry uses that now, he’s actually one hundred percent certain he’s going to die. The only plus would be watching from the afterlife as Barry tries in vain to explain to Cait how he accidentally killed Cisco with a sex enhancer.

Barry snorts. “We don’t need this to have a good time.” He tosses the bottle over his head and, without even looking, lands it in the trash can by the door. God, Cisco wishes he could wipe that smarmy smirk off his face.

Barry glances at his watch and says, “Okay, we’re not supposed to go over three hours.” It’s the only warning Cisco gets before Barry’s hands are are vibrating at full speed.

“Fuck!” Cisco’s entire body seizes.

Barry strokes up and down, accelerating his pace until his hands are almost a blur. Before he knows it’s happening, Cisco finally comes, and it’s the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. Full stop. And Barry’s only used his hands tonight. Cisco’s vision goes dark at the edges. He can feel his semen dripping over his cock, can feel it being rubbed over his entire length as Barry’s hand continues to vibrate over Cisco’s climax.

It’s endless.

It feels like Cisco’s drifting through an infinite abyss. He doesn’t know how many seconds (or minutes) pass, but when it’s finally over, his head buzzes with a pleasant high. His entire body is jittery, occasionally shuddering involuntarily as it still tries to process what the hell just happened to it.

“Jesus Christ.” Cisco can’t really do much else but stare up at the ceiling.

Barry collapses down next to him. He slides off his jeans, then his boxer briefs, and Cisco tilts his head when he hears the sound of sticky, damp fabric sloshing over skin. Barry’s underwear is covered in fresh come – far more than one load’s worth by the looks of it.

“Jesus,” Cisco says again. “How many times did you…”

“You have no idea how good you looked tonight.” Barry cleans himself up with the plaid shirt. It’s going to be really hard to concentrate the next time Barry wears that around the lab.

“Oof.” Cisco grunts when Barry promptly rolls over and tucks himself in along Cisco’s backside.

“Now you know why I don’t need enhancements,” Barry says into the crook of Cisco’s neck.

“Uhh, no?”

“I experience time more slowly than you do. ‘Normal’ sex for me you be like what you just experienced.”

Cisco still fails to comprehend where the downside to any of that is.

“Dude, that was fucking insane. Like, easily in my top five – no, top three.”

“Really?” There’s rustling behind him, and when Cisco turns around, Barry is sitting up, staring slightly wide-eyed at him.

“Okay, more like top two,” Cisco admits. “Seriously, that was incredible.” And he knows it’s not just the post-coital haze speaking right now; Cisco needs tonight to happen again every week for approximately the rest of his life.

“Oh…”

Cisco would usually be game to play twenty questions with Barry’s sudden weirdness, but he’s absolutely exhausted and completely spent. A few seconds later, and he’s back under the sheets, barely able to keep his eyes open. Eventually, Barry’s warmth presses up behind him again.

*

When Cisco wakes up in the morning Barry’s already dashed off to work, but the bottle of KY has magically reappeared out of the trash and on the nightstand.

Cisco grins.

Barry’s usually the one in control, and quite frankly, Cisco finds playing by Barry’s rules exhilarating, but he’s willing to switch it up a little.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://st4rlabsforever.tumblr.com). as always, comments give me life :)


End file.
